


The Bending Of Steel

by Azrael95



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael95/pseuds/Azrael95
Summary: Superman learns that things are more complicated than they initially appear, thanks to Poison Ivy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in collaboration with MrE

He was floating above the rubble, his vision clouded.  
He could vaguely see his quarry, two figures escaping deep underwater.  
He heard an angry voice berating their situation.  
The words were too indistinct. But he remembered in his fugue state, a honeyed voice say.  
“Now, come closer. So, I can remind you what will make me happy-”  
“KENT!” a voice barked.  
Clark Kent was snapped from his daydream and back to reality with a jump. Perry White was glowering at him.  
“Redraft this copy. Try add some energy to it!” he snapped.  
He stalked off before Clark could reply.  
Clark sighed, opening the document and set to editing it.  
He was irritated at this placeholder assignment that Perry had given him.  
But, he was more irritated at how distracted he had been at the vision that returned to him intermittently.  
He shook his head trying to clear his mind and went back to the copy.  
***  
He returned home to his apartment at 1938 Sullivan Place in New Troy holding bags of groceries.  
“Lois?” Clark asked, looking around the empty apartment.  
“In here,” he heard from the bedroom.  
Clark felt his heart beat faster and he got excited.  
He practically dropped the bags on the counter and streaked across the room to the threshold.  
Where he saw Lois with her hair tied up, and the bed covered in a sheaf of paper.  
“Oh,” Clark said, disappointed at the sight of his wife buried in her work. He had been hoping for something a bit more romantic.  
Lois looked up and saw his disappointed expression.  
“Clark, you know Perry has me to the wall on assignments. Maybe another night Smallville,” Lois answered and returned to her notes.  
Clark looked at the beautiful woman he married. She was still beautiful, but he didn’t get the same butterflies in his stomach, which perhaps was a naïve or childish idea. But he still felt disappointed.  
He turned around dismayed and set to preparing dinner.  
‘Another day in the life of Clark Kent,’ he thought glumly to himself.  
***  
He was lying in bed asleep, with Lois in his arms. His mind however was far away in the past.  
He remembered it all again.  
Rubble, smoke, the figures below staring up at him.  
The smooth, sultry voice in his ear.  
“My Superman,” it said.  
He felt a tingle run through his body at that.  
He remembered that lack of control as his heat vision scorched the ground below.  
He remembered inwardly resisting, but his will was not his own. It was enfolded by another.  
It had felt oddly…freeing. He was so used to bearing the weight of the world that the lightness of that situation was dizzying.  
He remembered the feeling of a warm, curvy body curling around his. His right hand in the curve of their back. It had felt so natural, so instinctive.  
He could remember the smell of jasmine and lavender, wafting in his nostrils, sending his nerves tingling. The warm breath of words in his ear, right before a sly nibble of his earlobe.  
Then the turning of his head and the sight of full red lips just about to reach his-  
“Clark?” a voice said.  
Clark woke groggily.  
“Hmm?” he mumbled.  
“You were talking in your sleep?” Lois asked, already dressed for their commute.  
“I was?” Clark asked, the dream already fragmenting in his mind. Admittedly the figure beside him in the dream and their impressions on him were the last to go.  
“What were you dreaming of?” Lois asked him insistently.  
Clark looked at Lois, and remembered the red lips coming towards his before he woke.  
“I don’t fully remember,” Clark half lied.  
“Well in any case, hurry up! Perry won’t appreciate us being late,” Lois chided him.  
***  
“Hello? Earth to Clark?” a voice asked.  
Clark returned to the Daily Planet bullpen to find a young, eager Jimmy Olsen looking at him, puzzled.  
“Sorry Jimmy, what’s up?” Clark apologised.  
“I got those photos from the Stagg Enterprises Expo for you. You alright CK?” Jimmy asked.  
“Yeah, just something on my mind,” Clark grumbled.  
“Well. Any way you can address it?” Jimmy said.  
Clark thought on that.  
“Maybe there is,” he answered thoughtfully.  
***  
Clark went to the roof of the Daily Planet during his lunch.  
He closed his eyes and tried to recall as much detail of his dreams as he could.  
It took a few moments of careful focus and clarity, but he could feel the picture in his mind sharpening.  
He recalled the smell of burning, the grains in the shattered stone, the fleeing figures were Batman and Catwoman.  
There was still a great deal of blurriness, but that voice he kept hearing rang through the din like a clear bell.  
“No man can resist me. Even Superman,” the voice purred.  
Clark felt his recollection sharpen and was looking at fiery red hair, emerald eyes, supple green skin and scarlet lips.  
‘Poison Ivy?’ Clark thought to himself.  
He remembered her kissing him and a flood of warmth flow through his whole body.  
He immediately returned to the present, trying not to focus on the sensation he remembered, but more on when that had occurred.  
Her presence and the incident he was recalling was months ago. Batman and Catwoman had come to Metropolis from Gotham on an investigation. Ivy was in Metropolis already and there had been a confrontation.  
But that was months ago.  
Surely she couldn’t still be influencing him?  
‘Only one way to get to the bottom of this,’ he thought.  
He returned downstairs and told Lois he’d be back late tonight.  
He completed his work and made his appearance of leaving as mild-mannered Clark Kent.  
Once he reached a secluded back alley a block away, he changed in a blink to Superman and flew away, over the Metropolis skyline and north towards Gotham.  
***  
Clark hovered in the air, straining his ears for the sound of the low, husky voice that had filled his dreams.  
It took a moment before he had zoned in on her in Robinson Park in South Gotham.  
Clark had considered calling Bruce before confronting Ivy, but decided against it.  
Bruce could get very single-minded and absolute when it came to his rogues. With Batman, it may not be a conversation and Clark just needed to talk to her.  
He slowly flew down and alighted in the open grass.  
Poison Ivy was idly walking through the trees, caressing their low branches.  
Clark felt the announcement of his presence stick in his throat.  
He had rarely seen anyone look at anything with the tenderness that Pamela Isley had on her face.  
Clark waited, trying not to disturb her. He was surprised at this display of affection. He hadn’t realised she had this love. He supposed that fighting from one crisis to another against people didn’t lend itself to thinking of them as more complex people.  
She turned and spotted him looking at her.  
“Superman? What are you doing here?” Ivy asked surprised.  
Clark was about to answer before she cut him off.  
“I haven’t committed any crimes,” Ivy said quickly.  
Clark could tell by her heartbeat she was telling the truth.  
“That’s not why I’m here,” Clark said.  
Ivy visibly relaxed at this.  
“A few months ago, you put me under your control,” Clark said simply.  
Ivy visibly stiffened.  
“My memory has been very foggy of it ever since then, but I keep remembering it and you. What you said and did to me. I’m here to ask you to remove the influence that’s left in me, that’s all,” Clark explained.  
Ivy paused, before giving him a rueful smile.  
“Well Superman, my spores wore off a long time ago. So, clearly there’s another reason you keep thinking about me…” Ivy teased.  
Clark flinched at this.  
“Look, I’m trying to be nice. But you have to reverse it,” Clark insisted.  
Ivy chuckled at this.  
“Sorry Superman, this isn’t something I can reverse. You’re a good guy, and though you clearly think I’m the villain Batman has painted me as, I assure you it’s not that simple.” Ivy answered.  
“What do you mean ‘painted as’?” Clark said curiously.  
“Well Superman, Batman has foiled my ‘villainous’ schemes time and again, but ultimately I’m trying to protect my children,” Ivy explained.  
Realisation dawned on Clark. Ivy considered plants like her children.  
“But when you mind controlled me. You got me to attack Batman,” Clark crowed, sure he had her cornered.  
Ivy looked at him blankly.  
“Superman. I was using you to protect myself,” Ivy cried.  
‘I’ll just omit that I told him to kill the Bat and Cat to do that,’ Ivy thought prudently.  
Clark paused again. He was struggling to find flaws in her points. She didn’t seem to be as much of a villain as he had thought.  
“Look Superman, I’m fighting to protect plants. They can’t defend themselves. They get burned, bombed and destroyed whenever you and Batman and all the others save the world. But they keep the air breathable for the rest of us, so someone has to fight for them. I guess that someone is me,” Ivy said firmly.  
Clark really hadn’t expected to see the conversation going this way.  
He felt his phone vibrate, it was Lois.  
“I’m sorry I accused you of continuing to influence me,” Clark apologised genuinely.  
“…you’re welcome,” Ivy said warily, she wasn’t used to this.  
“…I’d like to speak with you again, if that’s alright with you?” Clark asked. He was going to give her the benefit of the doubt and maybe try to see where she was coming from.  
“…sure,” Ivy agreed, surprised at his manner towards her. It wasn’t intense judgment or suspicion.  
“Good. Good night…Ms. Ivy, I guess,” Clark said with a wry smile.  
He took off and flew back towards Metropolis.  
***  
He arrived back at the apartment to find Lois working at her desk.  
“Hey you,” Clark said and kissed her neck.  
“Hey, where were you?” Lois asked, not particularly noticing her husband’s affections.  
“I was working on a profile,” Clark said.  
That was about right in his opinion.  
“Coming to bed?” he asked her hopefully.  
“Not tonight Smallville,” she replied.  
Clark sighed and went to bed.  
He didn’t dream of the red haired villain at least.  
***  
Clark went through the motions for another few days, until Lois told him she was going on assignment to D.C.  
“Did Perry request you personally?” Clark asked.  
“Clark. He said he needed a top reporter. I’m a top reporter, and no one on staff knows D.C. like I do,” Lois answered, not appreciating Clark’s tone.  
“I thought we could maybe have a few days to ourselves is all,” Clark said.  
“Look Smallville, I’ll be back in a few days. Then we could head out. Maybe you could work on that profile while I’m away?” Lois asked.  
‘I suppose I could,’ Clark thought to himself.  
***  
Clark landed in Robinson Park again. This time however, Ivy noticed him.  
“Hi Superman?” Ivy said quizzically.  
“Hello Ms. Ivy,” Clark said.  
“Ok, you can’t call me Ms. Ivy. Just Ivy, ok?” she giggled, finding his over-politeness funny.  
It was a high trill of a laugh, Clark wasn’t sure he had heard a laugh like hers before.  
“Ok. Ivy,” he said slowly.  
“Good,” she replied with a smile.  
Clark was about to say something, before Ivy blurted out.  
“What did you think of the control?” Ivy asked.  
Clark was taken aback.  
“Well I was angry,” Clark admitted.  
“Sorry what I meant was, did you feel differently when I had ‘controlled’ you?” Ivy asked sheepishly.  
“Well. It was odd to have that control taken away from me,” Clark said carefully.  
“I was thinking, a guy like you probably has a lot on those shoulders,” Ivy said aloud, her eyes drifting over his powerful frame. She felt herself flush, but she didn’t let her skin didn’t give any sign.  
“I’d say there was a relief to the control coming away was all,” Ivy added, placing slight emphasis on ‘relief’.  
‘Oh God, I think I’m hot for Superman,’ she thought to herself.  
“I have a responsibility with the powers I have, losing control like that sort of took the responsibility out of my hands,” Clark began tiredly, but by the end, he felt guiltily free saying it aloud.  
‘Oh, he enjoyed it. That’s interesting,’ Ivy thought to herself.  
She resisted the urge to expose him to the same spores. She was enjoying their conversations and she knew if she ‘spored’ him, they’d be over.  
“Well c’mon. Even heroes need time off. Someone to come home to? Someone to spend time with?” Ivy asked coolly, coyly fishing for information.  
Clark paused at that remark.  
“Not all the time of course,” he answered.  
Ivy cocked an eyebrow at him.  
“Why not? A hero deserves some satisfaction,” she reasoned with a sly grin.  
Clark noticed her mischievous expression and registered the woman standing in front of him for the first time.  
She was the same height as Lois, though much curvier. She was wearing a leafy bodyshaper, with a window on her stomach and leafy, over elbow gloves. Clark noticed she was barefoot, but every inch of skin on her long, curvaceous legs was smooth, green and unblemished.  
These reached full hips which dipped back in on her ribs and filled out on her full bust. The bodyshaper flaunted her smooth stomach and revealing cleavage. His eyes trailed up to an ivy choker on her smooth, supple neck and then he reached her face.  
It was a teasingly beautiful face. Full red lips, dark green eyes, deeper than Clark had ever seen, which seemed to dance with playful mischief. Her cheeks were full and her nose was dainty. Her words to this point had suggested she was more complicated than good or bad, but that smile said ‘good time with a bad girl’.  
Her hair was thick, lustrous and blood red. It was pushed back off her face and rolled in waves across her shoulders and down her back. It seemed so thick you could grip it in your hands.  
“Ahem, Superman. I have to go. Maybe if you wanted to speak again we could choose somewhere more welcoming?” Ivy suggested nonchalantly.  
Clark returned to himself. He couldn’t believe what just happened.  
“Uh, sure. Where were you thinking?” he asked, eager to move the conversation on.  
“Giordano Botanical Gardens in Burnley? Maybe 8 tomorrow night?” Ivy asked.  
Clark was taken aback at the time, but reflexively blurted out.  
“Sure,” he replied.  
“Great! I’ll see you then,” Ivy said and walked away.  
She heard him take off and fly away, but she didn’t need super senses to know he had glanced at her ass before he left.  
‘Well. Superman just checked me out. That’s an ego boost,’ Ivy smirked to herself.  
***  
Clark returned to his apartment.  
He picked up a photo of him and Lois from a few months ago at the park.  
They were so happy and so in love.  
Not that he didn’t feel that way now, but it was different.  
He hated that he always had that acceptance of difference in his mind, gnawing at him.  
He thought back on his talk with Ivy.  
He was still trying to wrap his head around her.  
She broke the law and admitted to it.  
But she was acting to fight for and protect something good, something needed.  
She was doing what she thought was right. And Clark had to admit, she was doing it for the right reasons.  
She wasn’t doing it the right way. But, the right way wasn’t working as effectively as it could, so he appreciated her frustration.  
He rubbed his eyes and headed to bed.  
As he drifted off, alone in his own bed, the image of Ivy’s sly grin and her words rang in his mind.  
“A hero deserves some satisfaction.”  
***  
Clark went to work bored.  
He replied to Jimmy’s bubbly conversation, but his heart wasn’t in it.  
He stumbled on his own feet twice and forgot his phone at lunch.  
It was hard to tell whether this was the ‘Clark Kent’ act, or how genuinely distracted he had been.  
He was sitting at his desk idly looking at his computer, when he heard a voice.  
He paused at this voice, it was low and soothing.  
“No no, don’t worry. He’s not like the Bat. He won’t hurt us,” the voice said.  
Clark looked about and focused his telescopic and x-ray vision.  
Miles blurred past. Out beyond the pristine skyline of Metropolis, across the bay and up the coast to the dark spires of Gotham. His vision soon found the source of the voice.  
Clark could see her as if she were across the room. Not hundreds of miles away in a loft apartment of the Gotham Arms apartments in South Burnley.  
She was walking around the apartment, carefully watering and tending a plethora of plants. The plants had filled the room with an explosion of colour, from pots and vases to along the very walls. It was stunning.  
She was looking the same as usual and despite himself, Clark noticed the languorous way she bent to water the lower plants.  
“No, you won’t meet him. I don’t think he trusts me enough,” Ivy sighed and started crooning a low lullaby to her plants.  
Clark returned to himself and felt oddly hurt.  
Of course he wouldn’t trust her enough to visit her home. But the fact she said it seemed to snub him.  
He worked for the rest of the day in a soured mood.  
***  
Clark was in the middle of eating when he looked at his watch. 7:58PM.  
He hurriedly finished his food, cleaned up and streaked towards Gotham, just in time to arrive at the Botanical Gardens at 8.  
“Ivy? You can come out,” Clark said, before using his x-ray vision and spotting her behind an exotic rainforest tree.  
Ivy stepped around the trunk with a wide smile.  
“I knew it!” she exclaimed.  
“What?” Clark asked confusedly.  
“I heard you can see through things, but I never knew if it was certain. I also heard you can see and hear from space?” Ivy asked.  
“Well, I can see across long distances and through walls. And yes, I have very sharp hearing,” Clark explained with a smile.  
“So…have you ever spied on someone?” Ivy asked warily.  
“Well, I’ve had to use my powers for recon, but I haven’t actually-” Clark started to explain before stopping himself.  
Ivy cocked her eyebrow at him.  
“I was about to lie there. I have spied. I actually heard and saw you earlier tending to the plants in your apartment,” Clark admitted.  
Ivy registered this.  
“Why didn’t you?” she asked, her eyes fixed on his.  
“Because I wanted to be honest with you, and I wanted to trust you,” Clark explained.  
Ivy stepped towards him and gently stroked his left cheek with her right hand.  
“I really appreciate you telling me that Superman,” Ivy confessed.  
Clark initially flinched at the touch, but he had never felt skin as soft as that before.  
“So…if we had a plan to meet and I had to cancel, I could just talk as if you were with me, and you’d hear?” Ivy asked.  
“Yeah, I suppose you could,” Clark answered.  
“That’s handy, I think I just might then,” Ivy grinned.  
Her expression changed as she cocked her head ever so slightly.  
“Would you mind flying me to Robinson Park? There’s something there I’d like to show you,” Ivy said thoughtfully.  
“Sure,” Clark said with an initial hesitance, before gathering her up and taking flight.  
He moved smoothly, trying not to focus on the curvy woman in his arms that was warming his hands and chest.  
‘I’m happy he agreed. I don’t think we’d have been able to explain to the Bat that we’ve been having these little talks once he found us there. Though I will say this, a girl could get used to being held in these arms,’ Ivy commented longingly.  
They landed in the park shortly after and Ivy found her feet beneath her.  
“It’s here,” she said softly.  
Clark noticed a small bed of flowers off the main path.  
They were quietly pretty, a modest array of lilies and roses.  
“Who is this for?” Clark asked, recognising the significance of this, based on Ivy’s expression.  
“Dee Dee. You remember that awful earthquake here a few years ago?” Ivy asked sadly.  
Clark didn’t think he’d ever forget. Gotham become a fragmented warzone and despite his efforts in restoring power, it didn’t help. Bruce made him realise Gotham was more complicated than Metropolis, which he didn’t like to admit, but it was true.  
Ivy didn’t wait for his answer.  
“I found sixteen orphans in this park at that time. And I cared for them all, like my own children. I protected hem as best I could from the chaos. And two corrupt policemen killed Dee Dee in the street, while she was running away,” Ivy felt her throat close and tears begin to form.  
Clark was shocked. He had heard all sorts of stories from Batman over the years and seen some first hand in the earthquake crisis the media labelled as ‘No Man’s Land’. But to hear something so cruel and tragic from someone he had known only up until recently as a villain, was startling.  
“I found them and I stopped them from hurting any of my other children. Because here in Gotham, things are complicated. Sometimes there isn’t a right way to do the right thing,” Ivy finished softly.  
Clark was reeling.  
This flew in the face of everything he believed and was taught, but he couldn’t refute her point.  
Ivy was right. Gotham was complicated.  
Even after only a few conversations, Clark was beginning to realise right and wrong were complicated.  
The right thing and the right way were complicated.  
Nothing was as clear as he had believed.  
Ivy sniffed and threw herself at his chest. Clark put his arms around her and held the grieving woman. Villain. Hero. Misunderstood or otherwise. That’s what she was first and foremost, a woman grieving for her lost child.  
Clark held her in an embrace for a moment more, before she broke the hug and stepped back.  
“I think I’d like to go home,” Ivy whispered.  
Clark felt for her. So he did what little kindness he could.  
“Need a lift?” he asked with a smile.  
Ivy gave him a teary eyed smile in return.  
“I’d appreciate that,” she replied.  
Clark gathered her up and they flew up to the roof of the Gotham Arms apartments.  
He landed and she stepped onto the roof.  
“I have to say, that’s a fantastic way to travel. A girl could get used to that,” Ivy said forlornly.  
“Well Ivy, I’m happy we spoke like this tonight,” Clark said.  
“Wait here. I have to get something,” Ivy said quickly and darted into roof entrance and down the stairs.  
Clark was left there waiting for a moment and chuckled to himself.  
He heard her coming a few moments later and she emerged onto the roof, holding two small pots.  
One with a blue orchid, one with a red orchid.  
“These are for you, as a token of my appreciation,” Ivy said and handed them to Clark.  
“You, you didn’t have to,” Clark stammered, quite flustered and surprised at the gift.  
“Well red and blue for your suit. But also, red orchids represent courage and blue orchids represent strength. So I thought they were suited to you. And you’ve come with an open mind and appreciated that I’m not as Batman painted me as,” Ivy said.  
“Thank you, I appreciate them. I just have realised in talking to you, that things are less clear than I thought they were, so I just wanted to try understanding that,” Clark said, taking the pots carefully from Ivy’s warm hands.  
“You’re a kind man, Superman,” Ivy said and she kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
Before Clark could react, she ran across the roof and down the stairs.  
She reached her apartment and shut the door behind her. Her heart was racing, her ears straining to hear him descend to her window and confront her.  
‘Well. I just made a pass at Superman,’ Ivy thought to herself and she felt her entire body tingle.  
She thought she had noticed a slight impression on a finger of his left hand.  
‘I am soo bad,’ she thought to herself and waited with bated breath in her apartment, for the Man of Steel to come and berate her.  
***  
Clark was still stood on the roof of the Gotham Arms apartments.  
Ivy had just kissed him.  
He was conflicted.  
He was annoyed with Ivy and dismayed as to what Lois would think. But he had to admit, it was a great kiss. She had almost lingered before running down to her apartment.  
He was left there with two orchids and a dumbstruck expression on his face.  
He considered flying down to her apartment and confronting her about it, but he realised he didn’t want to.  
He ground his teeth and instead flew back towards Metropolis, taking care to carry his precious cargo.  
***  
“Where’d this come from?” Lois asked on her return to their apartment two days later, pointing at the red orchid.  
“Which?” Clark asked. He was in the other room getting ready for work.  
Lois walked into the bathroom holding the orchid.  
“It’s such a beautiful colour, I don’t think I’ve seen one this full,” Lois said.  
“Yeah it really is,” Clark said, trying to ignore the memory of Ivy kissing him.  
“Look Clark, I’m sorry I’ve been so focused on work. I see how much of an effort you’re making. How about we go for dinner tonight?” Lois asked hopefully.  
“Yeah, sure. Was it really the flower?” Clark teased.  
Lois gave him a pointed look.  
“Clark. A red orchid is not just any flower. And a red orchid like this. This is not just any red orchid,” Lois explained and kissed him tenderly.  
She broke the kiss after a moment, much to Clark’s chagrin.  
“Still, we need to get to work first Mr Kent,” Lois said.  
Clark got ready and left the orchid on the table in the hall on his way out.  
***  
He was typing away on his Stagg Enterprises Expo coverage, searching for the right phrasing of a sentence, when he looked absent-mindedly at the blue orchid on his desk.  
He had decided it was best to keep the blue one in work, otherwise Lois might wonder why he had gotten two.  
He recalled what Lois said about what a red orchid meant, so he decided to find out for himself. And maybe what a blue orchid meant.  
He looked up online what orchids symbolised.  
‘Orchids are rare and graceful flowers representing beauty, strength and love. The different shades of orchid each also carry their own meanings.  
White represents purity, innocence and elegance.  
Purple represents respect, admiration and dignity.  
Red represents courage, but primarily love and passion.  
Blue represents rarity, strength and virility’.  
Clark’s jaw dropped. He looked at the flower on his desk and thought of the one in his apartment. Ivy must have known what she was doing and what they meant when she gave them to him.  
He was appalled and decided he’d destroy them, before he remembered the reverence and love Ivy had for her plants and stopped himself.  
He was trying to figure out what to do when his phone rang.  
He answered.  
“Hey Clark, can you organise dinner? Perry’s just called me into his office and it could take a while,” Lois said hurriedly.  
“Sure. How about Bessolo Bistro at 8?” Clark asked.  
“Sounds good. See you there Smallville,” Lois replied.  
Clark hung up the phone and found himself looking at the flower facing him.  
He thought about the two orchids and along with the annoyance he felt at Ivy for her advances, he felt himself get oddly excited.  
He dismissed that feeling and focused on work, praying for the clock to speed up to his romantic evening with Lois.  
***  
Clark found himself sitting at a table in the ‘Bessolo Bistro’ in Queensland Park in South Metropolis, patiently waiting for his wife.  
He was approached by the waiter, who placed a blooming red rose on the table in front of him.  
“Oh, thank you,” Clark said graciously, inwardly pleased at that nice touch the service had provided.  
“Not at all, sir. I hope you have a wonderful evening,” the waiter said and drifted away.  
Clark fiddled with his tie and absent-mindedly checked his watch.  
“Clark?”  
Clark looked up and saw no one around him.  
“Clark?” the voice said again.  
Clark felt his blood turn to ice.  
He knew that voice.  
He focused his hearing and looked across the table. Through the wall, across New Troy. Beyond Bakerline and North Metropolis, up the coast to a leafy apartment in Burnley, Gotham City.  
Ivy was facing him with a smirk on her face.  
“That is your name, isn’t it? Clark Kent?” Ivy asked coyly.  
Clark was frozen. How did she know who he was? How did she know he was here? His mind was racing.  
Clark registered Lois enter the restaurant and spot him.  
“I know you can see me and you can hear me fine, so don’t worry about trying to respond. Make sure your wife stays happy,” Ivy advised.  
Clark by reflex stood and proffered Lois’s chair for her to sit in.  
“Thank you Clark,” Lois said after kissing him on the cheek and settling in for their meal.  
“Clark, you’re such a gentleman. She’s pretty,” Ivy added.  
“Clark? What is with you and flowers lately? You shouldn’t have,” Lois chided him gently, obviously pleased.  
Clark noticed how red and full it was.  
“Yes, I sent one of my own down to you. I just wanted to make sure you made a good impression with your wife for your date. So, Clark? Or would you prefer I call you Superman? You see, I’ve met a man, and I want to impress him. But I’m not sure what to wear for him. Can you help me?” Ivy asked, batting her eyelashes. She had one hand on her hip and her chest pushed forward, giving Clark an eyeful of cleavage.  
Clark choked on the wine he had been sipping. Lois looked at him oddly.  
“You ok Smallville?” Lois asked him.  
“Just saw something unexpected,” Clark said weakly.  
“Clark, your wife is right across from you. You’re going to have to be more careful. Doing the ‘right thing’ the ‘right way’ isn’t possible right now. You have to do the right thing and be present with your wife. But. You also haven’t paid me any attention since I gave you those gifts, so paying attention to me is also doing the right thing,” Ivy murmured softly.  
Clark and Lois ordered and she was talking to him about her assignment in D.C.  
Clark really tried to tune Ivy out and focus on the woman in front of him.  
But he couldn’t.  
They had been here before.  
They ordered the same food and wine.  
Lois talked about work so much.  
It was just not enough for Clark in that moment and he felt himself looking at the woman miles away.  
“Well Superman, what do you think? Bodyshaper?” Ivy asked, her arms stretched up in the air, leaving little to the imagination.  
“Or bustier and panties?” Ivy asked, as the leaves of her bodyshaper fell to the ground. Revealing a black sheer lace bustier that pushed up her breasts and extenuated her curvy form, along with matching hipster panties that hugged her form tightly.  
Clark’s mouth dried in an instant. Despite the fact his wife was feet across from him, he was lost in the figure of Ivy.  
“What do you think Clark?” Lois asked.  
He froze, before he heard Ivy say.  
“You were right to ask the tough questions. Stagg Enterprises is known to have done military work in the past, and it seems unlikely the contract was open to the market. That’s less credible than them more likely just giving it to Stagg,” Ivy said concisely.  
“Also. If you think I should stick to the bodyshaper, butter some bread. If you think bustier and panties, pick up your dessert spoon,” Ivy instructed him.  
Clark echoed Ivy’s response and then picked up his dessert spoon.  
“Thank you Clark. I needed to hear someone else in my corner,” Lois smiled warmly.  
“What are you doing? We’re still in main course. We haven’t gotten dessert yet,” Lois chuckled. Sometimes Clark could be miles away even when he was paying attention.  
“Oh sorry. Guess I’m ahead of myself,” Clark answered sheepishly.  
“She’s right you know. You’re only just enjoying your appetiser. The main course won’t even be served in Metropolis, let alone dessert,” Ivy giggled.  
Clark felt himself get wrongly excited at her connotation.  
He could feel his body react in a way it hadn’t before. His brain knew it was bad, but the tingles of excitement felt so good.  
“I have to freshen up before dessert. I’ll be back in a second,” Lois said and left for the ladies restroom.  
“So Clark, you really like the bustier and panties? How about you tell me? Just say what you want into the rose,” Ivy explained in a sultry voice.  
Clark picked up the rose and drew it to his face.  
“Well I think the black works better with your eyes and hair,” Clark answered, feeling foolish speaking into a flower, despite all the things he had witnessed over the years.  
“Hmmm, that’s a good answer Superman,” Ivy replied.  
Clark was trying to figure out how she had answered. He couldn’t hear his voice on her end.  
“How have you known everything so far?” Clark asked.  
“We have this moment to ourselves, and that’s what you want to ask?” Ivy chuckled and Clark admittedly smiled wryly at her comment.  
“Well Superman. I hear and see everything my children see and hear, and they speak to me. So whatever you say to them, you say to me,” Ivy explained and she bit her lip in a teasing manner.  
Clark sat back. This explained so much. He knew he should be annoyed at her spying on him, but he had spied on her. She had even admitted it, just as he had. He realised he was just as bad as her, or she was just as good as him. It was hard to tell.  
“Smelling the rose?” Lois asked.  
Clark looked up at his wife.  
“Yeah,” Clark answered, taking a good whiff of it, before returning it to the vase.  
Lois sat down and the waiter returned with chocolate truffles for dessert.  
“Actually. I never got your answer. Which do you prefer? Clark or Superman? Pick the spoon up with your left for Clark. Right for Superman,” Ivy instructed.  
Clark picked up his dessert spoon with his left hand and began eating the truffles.  
“I didn’t realise you could eat with your left hand?” Lois remarked.  
“Yeah just for certain things I can use my left,” Clark said and sipped his wine.  
“Hmm, what sort of things I wonder?” Ivy mused suggestively.  
Clark somehow stopped himself from choking and he felt his heart beat faster as he watched Ivy slowly sit back on a queen sized bed with a wicked grin.  
“So Clark? Now that you’ve had your appetiser. Would you like to have your main course in Gotham? I’ve been told that you never forget your first meal in Gotham,” Ivy said sexily, licking her lips and starting to untie the lace of her bustier.  
Lois’s phone went off.  
“Sorry honey, one second,” Lois said and answered her phone.  
Clark’s attention was already gone. He was in Ivy’s apartment watching her slowly undress.  
“Clark. You are beginning to understand everything is complicated. That includes you as well. You need to accept that. If you think I’m wrong, then fly up here and tell me I’m wrong,” Ivy teased him.  
“Clark? I am so sorry. I think I’m going to head back. Perry needs the copy redrafted for the article ASAP because we want to print for the morning,” Lois said disappointedly.  
Ivy looked at him, the bustier untied and barely hanging onto her green skin.  
“So Clark? Care to join me?” Ivy said seductively.  
“Lois, that’s fine. You just reminded me. I actually left something at the Planet I need to finish up. Will I fly you home first?” Clark offered.  
“Clark. I need to go now. Can you sort the cheque? I’ll make this up to you, I promise.” Lois said apologetically and kissed him tenderly.  
Lois turned and left, before she had left the restaurant the waiter came over with the bill.  
“Sir. Keep the rose,” the waiter insisted once Clark paid.  
Clark left the restaurant and stepped into the alley.  
He paused for a moment.  
A part of him insisted he was going to tell Ivy he was married and she had to stop this. They were done speaking.  
But another part of him, one that had seen things weren’t so black and white was already changing into his costume and took off, streaking towards Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark takes an evening to be complicated...

Ivy felt her whole body tingling.   
She had overheard everything Lois and Clark had said in the restaurant.   
She felt a thrill shoot through her when Clark lied to his wife.   
She made a note to herself to reward that waiter handsomely for his help.  
She retied the bustier deliberately.   
She wanted Superman to have fun with her first, not just rush into the hot and heavy stuff.  
She heard a short knock on her door.  
She paused briefly in anticipation, then crossed the room and opened it.  
Standing in her hallway was the tall, dark and handsome man also known as Clark Kent.  
“Come in, Clark,” Ivy said seductively. She enjoyed saying Superman’s real name. It was a secret that someone on her side of the law shouldn’t know. It felt good in her mouth and rolling off her tongue.  
“Ivy, I’m here to tell you that we can’t see each other anymore,” Clark tried to say firmly, but even he didn’t believe himself. He had flown up here of his own volition.  
“Well Clark, you’re the one who sees me more than I see you,” Ivy said coyly as she ran her right index finger across his firm, muscled chest and looked up at him with an innocent expression.   
“I just felt we could do with some ‘alone time’ together. We haven’t seen each other since your wife got back and we saw each other a lot when she wasn’t here. That doesn’t seem fair to me. And I thought you were all about being fair and just?” Ivy said suggestively as her expression shifted from innocent to wicked and sly.  
Clark recognised his logic was under attack and tried to remember he was married to Lois, but the sight of Ivy in that lace bustier and black panties in person was intoxicating.  
“Alright Ivy, what would you consider fair?” Superman asked and his right arm slowly snaked around her lower back, gently pulling her closer to him. His conscience was berating him, reminding him of Lois, their love, their marriage and Clark’s hand hovered over Ivy’s skin. His conflict and inner turmoil affecting his actions.  
Ivy recognised this and leaned up to his ear. She recognised this was a key moment and chose her words carefully.  
“Well, I kissed you last time. So I suppose it’s your turn,” Ivy whispered seductively in a breathy voice.  
Clark shivered at her tone and the implication. He registered this as well as his growing arousal.  
There weren’t any spores. He wasn’t under her control. This and whatever happened next was up to him.   
He considered Ivy looking up at him.  
Those emerald green eyes smouldered, promising him that this wouldn’t just be a kiss goodnight.  
He was still. His body frozen in place, as the older, more moral part of him clashed with his newer, more ambiguous aspect. His eyes looked her up and down as he did the other night in Robinson Park in Gotham. His brain was being overwhelmed by magnetism and attraction, nothing more.  
Before his more moral nature could interfere, Clark surrendered to his instincts, leaned down and brought her lips to his.  
Her lips were soft, as soft they were the night she kissed him on the roof of the Gotham Arms apartments. Clark had never experienced lips as soft as hers. She tasted sensual and Clark deepened the kiss, from tender to passionate.  
She put her hands on his rippling chest and arched her back with pleasure, pressing her toned figure against him.  
She opened his lips with hers, their tongues joining in his mouth.  
Clark knew it was wrong, but a part of his brain assured him that ‘wrong’ wasn’t necessarily wrong anymore and encouraged his tongue to join with Ivy’s.  
Ivy pressed her chances and her hands drifted to his tight ass and squeezed.  
Clark felt an assured pride in his physique as Ivy began roaming his form with her hands.  
‘Man of Steel is right! He’s solid all over,’ Ivy marvelled inwardly while she breathlessly kissed him. Clark had begun taking the lead, his lips hungrily devouring hers and his hands gripped her curvy hips firmly.  
‘He’s learning quickly, but maybe he needs a guiding hand,’ Ivy wondered and withdrew her hands from his ass. She put them on his and guided them from her hips around to her full ass.   
Clark instinctively gripped her ass and Ivy gave a pleasured squeal in his mouth as their tongues danced off each other.  
Clark felt his reservations and thoughts of Lois begin to fade into the background of his mind as he became more involved and a smug confidence grow inside him. He held her ass tight and pulled her waist into his.  
Ivy ground her waist into his crotch and her hands ran up his back, searching for any opening in his costume.  
Clark let his hands begin to wander Ivy’s smooth skin and up her back. He reached the trailing waves of her red hair and he gripped it in his right hand.  
He stood up straight, breaking the kiss.  
Ivy looked at his puzzled for a moment, before he tugged her hair and she had to crane her head up. Clark appreciated her full, thick red hair as he could grip it and use it to direct her like this.  
She smirked at him as he leaned down far less this time and returned to their frenzied kissing.  
Clark’s left hand reached the back of her neck and pulled her into him.  
‘Mmm, now he’s getting it. Soon he’ll have it, and I’ll have him,’ Ivy thought smugly.  
She ground her waist into his crotch, eager to feel his stiffness and remind him there was a lot more than kissing on her mind for tonight.  
Her wandering right hand found her prize and she gripped the zip tightly.  
She carefully and slowly pulled it down.  
Clark could hear the zip opening the back of his costume, despite Ivy’s best efforts. He broke the kiss for a moment.  
“Ivy? What are you doing?” he asked curiously.  
She continued unzipping past his shoulder blades before she answered.  
“Well, I want you to feel comfortable in my home Clark. Don’t you trust me?” Ivy said innocently, as the zip reached its end on his middle back.  
“I do. But as it’s your home, you should be comfortable too,” Clark said softly as he reached around and found the laces of her bustier.  
He set to slowly untying them as Ivy eased the cape from his shoulders. It fell to the floor heavily and Ivy opened the costume from the back, freeing his shoulders and setting herself to the task of extracting each thick, muscled arm.  
They were both looking at each other, their mouths open, out of breath from the frenzied way they had been devouring each other’s mouths. Clark was getting lost in those green eyes, burning with lust. Clark had never seen Lois have that carnal look in her eye while they were together, even on their wedding night.  
Ivy was smirking as she started pulling his costume down to his waist.  
She stopped at his waist and kissed him furiously again. Her hands flowing across the bare skin of his chest.  
The feeling of Ivy’s hands across his skin sent a thrill through Clark and as soon as he had untied the bustier laces, he let it drop to the floor.  
Clark took a moment to take in her full figure and her naked chest.  
Ivy was barefoot, but her feet were smooth and supple. Clark couldn’t explain it as she was barefoot, but the curve and shape of her legs was something he’d only see on a particularly beautiful woman who was wearing six inch high heels. They were shapely and toned in a way that Clark found magnetising. How they stretched impossibly long was stunning. They lent themselves deliciously to her full and tight ass.  
Honestly, Clark had looked at it that night in Robinson Park and marvelled at it, but up close it was simply perfection. It was full, so full that he was curious as to what it would feel like being slapped, but tight enough that it still was mouth-watering.  
Her breasts were full, fuller than Lois’ and seemed to defy gravity. Her nipples were a slightly darker shade of green and were pointed from their activities so far. Clark felt proud at this sign that she had been as aroused by this as he had. As if hypnotised, he leaned down and kissed one of her perfect breasts.  
Ivy giggled as Clark began pleasing her. He licked, sucked, nibbled and kissed her left breast deliciously.  
Ivy felt herself begin to get worked up and her skin began to darken, but she was able to halt this and revert it back to the normal shade.  
‘Best make sure I get what I want,’ Ivy affirmed to herself and she started tugging the costume down past his waist.  
After a few moments of dedicated attention on her part, the costume fell in a pool around his feet.  
Clark stood and looked at Ivy.  
She was astonished initially, before surprise turned to sinful satisfaction. Clark saw all this cross her face and any trepidation he had melted away and was replaced with assured confidence.  
“So Clark? Would you like to see the flowers in my bedroom?” Ivy asked innocently as her eyes wandered from his eyes, to his crotch and back again.  
“Sure Ivy, I’d love to see your flower,” Clark said suggestively as he traced her curves with his eyes and focused on the hipster panties.  
Ivy reached forward, taking Clark’s left hand and led him from the discarded clothes in the sitting room, into her bedroom.  
It was dark, dimly lit and filled with sensual scents that tingled Clark’s nostrils. Ivy smelled like a blend of sensual flowers. Ylang-ylang, jasmine, patchouli, cedarwood and vetiver filled Clark’s nose and set every nerve in his body crackling.   
Ivy smelled intoxicating, Clark wanted to stay as close to her as he could and breathe her in.  
Clark noticed Ivy’s skin momentarily darken again.  
“Ivy? Are you blushing?” Clark asked mock-teasingly.  
Ivy looked at him and giggled. She stepped forward and into his arms.  
“No. My body possesses a lot of toxins, which I can regulate. However, when things get a bit more ‘intense’, the toxin levels go up and it shows in my skin, so I try and keep it lower,” Ivy explained.  
“Ivy. I’m immune to it, so you can let it go,” Clark said and drew her closer.  
Ivy felt Clark’s member poke her at the waistline of her panties and she felt herself tingle at that.  
She felt her body change and her skin darkened again.  
Before she could do anything, Clark kissed her deeply.  
Clark felt the difference. She tasted slightly different and his heart rate increased. His head was swimming, his heart was pounding.  
The reaction he was having to her toxins was akin to the sensation of overriding passion that he had heard about people experiencing, but he never quite had.  
Ivy realised Clark was getting more involved and let her body react. Her hands drifted down his front and purposefully gripped his member.  
Clark shivered as Ivy’s fingers curled around his member.  
She wordlessly sank to her knees and set to slowly working his shaft with her fingers.  
“No one’s been able to get my costume off before,” Clark chuckled as Ivy worked his member.  
Ivy grinned at him.  
“Well Clark, I’m stronger than most women and I know what I want,” Ivy murmured in a soft, honeyed voice as she fixed her gaze on his member which had leaked precum. Clark was entirely entranced by the enticing tone of her husky voice.  
She leaned forward and Clark watched her, tantalised at what she’d do.  
She carefully extended her tongue and dabbed at the head of his cock.  
She tasted him and felt a tingle between her legs. She looked up and Clark was looking at her with glazed over eyes.  
‘He’s mine for as long as I want,’ Ivy thought smugly.  
She leaned forward further and inhaled the scent of him. She extended her tongue again and licked from the base of his cock, along the underside and up to the head, before enveloping him in her mouth and taking his length into her mouth and throat.  
Clark leaned back with closed eyes and basked in the sensations that Ivy was producing in him. She was working his entire length masterfully, he had never experienced a blowjob so sublime.  
Ivy sucked on him and her cheeks caved in with the force of her action. Her lips were sealed around his shaft as she took more and more of him into her throat.  
She looked up at him with those wide green eyes as she swallowed more and more of him.  
“Fuck Ivy,” Clark gasped as his right hand settled on the back of her head and guided her actions.  
Ivy continued, rolling her tongue across his cock and feeling herself get wet at his grunts and gasps.  
Clark started rocking back and forth, thrusting into her mouth and down her throat.   
‘He’s beginning to get interesting,’ Ivy thought to herself. Clark’s passion was beginning to override his gentleness. She hoped to see him continue in this trend, but she decided she wanted more sooner.  
She drew her head back, despite the gentle resistance of his hand and his cock fell from her lips.  
Clark helped her to her feet and she looked at him expectantly with a cocked eyebrow.  
Clark realised the meaning of her look and he pulled down her panties.  
They fell to the floor and Clark looked brazenly between her legs. Her smooth lips were slightly puffy from her obvious arousal and Clark could see they were already wet.  
His right hand went to her lips, coaxed her legs apart and his middle finger pushed inside her.  
Ivy’s eyelids fluttered as his finger pushed inside her. His finger was enveloped by a wonderful, wet warmth.  
“Mmmm Clark, your cock tasted so good,” Ivy purred in a sexy, alluring tone as Clark started rolling her clit with his finger.  
“It did?” Clark asked, admittedly a bit taken aback. He had never heard that before.  
Ivy stifled a giggle. Clearly Clark wasn’t practiced in talking dirty. ‘Another thing to help him learn,’ Ivy thought to herself.  
“It did. And your finger is making me feel great. But maybe, we could go to bed?” Ivy asked, eager to consummate their affair.  
Clark paused at this, the concerns that appeared in his mind were more practical than emotional regarding Lois.  
Ivy leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
“You see Clark, because of my physiology we don’t need any protection. So how about you put that inside me and we can have as much as fun as we want?” Ivy asked candidly.  
“You mean-?” Clark began, not believing what he was hearing.  
“Yes Clark. No condom and you can finish wherever you want. Isn’t being complicated fun?” Ivy asked coyly as she lay back on the bed and spread her legs.  
Clark could smell Ivy’s pussy on his finger. It was a strong, thick, intoxicating smell and Clark instinctively put his finger in his mouth. It tasted as strong as it smelled, yet there was an underlying sweetness. He removed the finger and looked at Ivy hungrily.  
“Yes. Yes it is,” Clark agreed, his senses still on fire from Ivy’s toxins.  
He crawled onto the bed and Ivy pushed him onto his back forcefully.  
Clark was surprised by her strength and Ivy mounted his cock in an instant.  
“Ohhh Clark,” Ivy moaned as she slowly lowered herself onto his firm member. It stood erect and unyielding, as Ivy’s pussy gradually engulfed it. She felt his cock split her in half tantalisingly slow.  
She began to bounce up and down, her pussy enveloping his cock further and further with each one.  
Clark lay back and watched Ivy as she rode his cock. She was running her right hand through her hair and her left hand was planted on his abdomen. She was arching her back and rolling her hips as she took his entire length inside her each time, before rising up to where he was barely inside her. Then sliding down him again.  
Clark savoured the view of her perfect figure as she feverishly fucked him. The fire of her hair, the emerald in her eyes, the flawless complexion, her full proportioned breasts, her toned smooth stomach, sculpted ass and curvaceous legs were a staggering combination. She was like an earth goddess, peerless in beauty compared to mortal women.   
Ivy felt herself close and rode him faster. Clark sensed this and gripped her hips. Each time she reached the top of her motion, he thrust to meet her. The room was filled with their grunts of passion and the sound of their bodies meeting.  
“Oh Clark, I’m about to-” Ivy said breathlessly before she came. Their foreplay and the way he had been gazing at her had honestly started her at quite aroused.  
Her cunt contracted in blissful waves around Clark’s cock and Ivy cried out hoarsely with pleasure.  
Clark felt himself getting close with all of Ivy’s massaging of his cock.  
He rolled over with Ivy beneath him.  
She squealed breathlessly as Clark took charge. He spread her legs wide and started thrusting in and out of her forcefully.  
“Mmmm, don’t worry Clark. I’m a lot stronger than your wife,” Ivy moaned as Clark started hammering in and out of her. She wrapped her long toned legs around his waist, pulling their sexes as closely together as possible.  
He was using his full length and fucking her a lot harder than he ever had before. He liked being this assertive.  
He inhaled her scent and kissed her deeply, the odour and her toxins were setting his senses on fire. He was fucking her with abandon.  
He felt he was getting too close to pull out and Ivy’s legs ensured no withdrawal, so he ploughed on until he reached the point of no return.  
“Ivy. I-ugh,” Clark grunted as he came. He fired a torrent of his seed inside Ivy’s waiting pussy.  
Ivy cried with pleasure and her nails raked his bare chest. If he was any other man, he’d have been cut deeply and bleeding profusely.  
Clark was seeing stars and he felt like he gave Ivy more in that one climax than he had ever given before.  
Ivy used her cunt muscles to contract in waves around him, trying to draw every drop of seed from him and into her.  
He rolled onto his side spent. The concoction of toxins, scents and sinful pleasure slowly tapered off and his mind cleared with one thought.  
He had just cheated on Lois.   
His conscience wracked him and he felt terrible.  
Ivy noticed this immediately and suppressed her proud grin.  
“Clark? What’s wrong?” Ivy asked, trying to hide her immoral pleasure at their mind-blowing sex.  
“I just cheated on my wife Ivy,” Clark answered regretfully.  
“Clark. I told you. Everything and everyone are complicated, including you,” Ivy said soothingly.  
Clark looked unconvinced.   
Ivy recognised this was another key moment.  
“You’re Superman, so you think you can’t be. But you are Clark. It’s what makes you human,” Ivy pressed on.  
“Now, The rest of the world, including your wife. Especially your wife, needs to think that too. But, you’re lucky. You’ve got someone who understands you’re complicated,” Ivy reasoned.  
Clark was trying to reconcile what he felt with what he thought.  
Ivy was right. He was complicated.  
He had just cheated on his wife. But he had felt incredible doing it. It was such a relief to do a ‘wrong’ thing for once.  
“Look Clark. Out there they expect you to be perfect, which isn’t fair. So all I’m saying is, in here, you can be human,” Ivy said, mollifying him.  
She leaned up and kissed him again. Their tongues joined and Clark felt his counter arguments drift away.  
Ivy had returned to her normal colour, if not a little lighter. She had expended the toxins in her system upon her release.  
Clark broke the kiss reluctantly, he noticed the time.  
“I better get back to Lois,” Clark said.  
“Alright. Remember Clark, you’re human. That means you’re complicated,” Ivy reassured him and kissed him one final time.  
Clark was dressed in a flash and left the apartment.  
He reached the rooftop and sighed, before taking flight and speeding towards Metropolis.  
Ivy stood at her window and watched Superman fly south.  
She looked at the bustier and panties hanging from her finger.  
“These were definitely worth stealing,” Ivy smirked to herself. Having Clark admire her in them and take them off her without him knowing their origin was wickedly delicious.  
“I wonder what the bay is like this time of year,” Ivy mused to herself as she looked south.  
***  
Clark arrived back and changed in an instant, eager to let his mind rest after an eventful evening.  
He reluctantly crawled into bed beside Lois.  
She instinctively curled around him, which sparked Clark’s conscience again.  
He had just cheated on her, and she didn’t know a thing.  
He realised that Lois wouldn’t suspect anything.  
Not because he was home before midnight and she thought he had been at the Planet.   
She wouldn’t because he was Clark Kent.   
He was Superman.  
Like Ivy said. He was expected to be above reproach like that.  
But not by her.  
Clark spotted Ivy’s red orchid placed on Lois’ dresser.  
He decided that was that. He wouldn’t tell Lois.  
He drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with fiery hair, throaty moans and the curvy alluring body of Ivy.  
***  
He woke to the sensation of lips on his.  
His waking mind assumed it was Ivy and he deepened the kiss.  
His hands reached down the figure above him and gripped their ass firmly.  
“Someone woke up frisky Smallville,” Lois chuckled and rolled back over.  
Clark opened his eyes and saw Lois looking at him.  
His previous excitement thinking he was with Ivy evaporated and was replaced by guilt.  
“Yeah. You get the article done?” Clark asked innocuously, eager to move the conversation on.  
“Yeah. I’m sorry again about dinner,” Lois apologised.  
“It’s alright, things come up like that,” Clark said understandingly. He couldn’t tell whether he was happy it had and he had had his evening with Ivy, or he was upset that because of it, he had chosen to have his evening with Ivy.  
He knew he had enjoyed his night with Ivy, but he was still trying to reconcile it with his morals, which he realised were shifting.  
“Still we better get to work,” Lois groaned and got up.  
Clark watched her cross the room to the ensuite bathroom.  
Lois worked at keeping her figure and it certainly showed.  
She was 5’6”, with curves in all the right places, but Clark realised Ivy was far more attractive.  
Where Lois could be considered pretty and eye catching, Ivy was honestly stunning and illicitly alluring.  
Clark couldn’t believe he was thinking about Ivy like that when Lois was only a room away.  
His hand drifted under the sheets and down his chest.  
His hand found his already stiff member and his eyes closed.  
He imagined Ivy on her knees from last night, her lips sealed around his cock and blowing him masterfully.  
He started stroking himself, before he stopped and berated himself.  
‘You can’t do this,’ he chided himself.  
He scowled and got up, suppressing the urge to continue fantasising.  
‘Lois is right, we better get to work,’ Clark thought.  
***  
‘Kent. You need to get your head screwed back on,’ Perry said firmly.  
‘Good coverage on the Stagg Expo, but you need to get your edge back. You’re a good reporter, but you seem distracted lately and I need you focused,” Perry commented, but not unkindly.  
Clark looked up from his computer at his boss and editor Perry White.  
There was a gruff, if well-meaning manner in how he spoke to Clark.  
Clark was about to answer, before he noticed the blooming blue orchid on his desk.  
He reluctantly drew his gaze to Perry again.  
“I understand Mr White. I assure you I am 100% here,” Clark said surely, forcing himself to not look at the orchid.  
“Good, Kent. Now get back to it,” Perry said curtly and left Clark to look at the orchid on his desk.  
Clark looked at the orchid and realised Ivy had impacted more than his relationship with Lois.  
He looked across the room and extended his view north, up to Gotham city.  
He looked at the Gotham Arms apartment building that he had seen and visited a lot in recent days.   
He was quickly able to zone in on Ivy’s apartment.  
But upon reaching it, he saw it was entirely empty.  
Clark was puzzled and to be sure he checked the apartments above, below and to either side.  
There was no sign of Ivy, or even a stray plant to give an impression of her presence.  
He returned his sight to the Planet and carefully listened for her voice.  
He heard people all over Metropolis, on the highway between it and Gotham, and Gotham itself. Yet he didn’t hear the low, husky voice of Poison Ivy.  
He was confused.  
She seemed to have just disappeared.  
“CK? You alright?” Jimmy asked concernedly.  
Clark looked up at the troubled face of Jimmy Olsen.  
“Yeah Jimmy, I’m alright,” he lied. He was surprised how much her disappearance had hit him.  
“Let’s go get lunch,” Clark said and looked at the orchid with a sense of sadness he had never expected.  
***  
Clark proceeded to go about his life in the next few days as he had in the weeks previously to his initial encounter with Ivy.  
He felt somehow more frustrated and discontented in himself than before.  
But, he realised maybe it was for the best.  
He could focus on his work at the Planet and perhaps get things with Lois back to a better place.  
He still glanced at the red and blue orchids at his apartment and desk at work.  
He still occasionally listened out for Ivy’s soft, sultry voice.  
But, he had convinced himself that was it. She had simply disappeared and went back to his life as before her.  
He entered Sullivan Place with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, hoping to surprise Lois.  
He was walking up the stairs as his hearing picked out Lois.  
She was in the middle of a conversation describing the building and its tenants.  
Clark was curious to this and continued listening as he reached the door for their floor.  
He opened the door to the hall and stepped through.  
He looked down the hall.  
Lois was stood in the corridor at 1940 Sullivan Place, about two doors up from their apartment.  
Lois had her back to him and Clark couldn’t see who she was speaking to around her.  
Clark approached and greeted his wife.  
“Lois?” he said.  
Lois turned around and smiled.  
“Hi Clark, I was just introducing myself to our new neighbour,” Lois answered warmly.  
She stepped to the side and Clark saw who she had been speaking with.  
The woman was about the same height as Lois.   
She was wearing ill-fitting, worn jeans that really didn’t flatter her and scuffed, faded white sneakers.  
She had an old, green sweater on which looked like it was a hand me down, or held onto by this woman for years.  
Not that Clark was looking at her in that way, but he couldn’t make a guess as to what her figure looked like under her loose clothes.  
What admittedly drew Clark’s attention, was her plain, straight, red hair that reached down to her middle back.  
He also noticed her very pale face and skin. She was wearing no makeup, yet her skin seemed to be flawless without it. She looked at him with striking green eyes and Clark felt a suspicion rush to the forefront of his mind.   
She stretched out her hand towards him. Clark noticed the veins on the back of her hand and the inside of her wrist were all a pale shade of green.  
Clark, on reflex and the good manners the Kents instilled in him, took the outstretched hand and shook it.  
Her skin was soft, incredibly soft and warm to the touch. She gripped with a gentle firmness and Clark detected the waft of a heavenly blend of scents.  
They looked at each other, knowing who they both were without it being said.  
“Hi Clark, my name is Isla Rose. Nice to meet you. I guess I’m your new neighbour,” Isla said with an innocent smile that Clark recognised all too well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark meets his new neighbour and helps them move in...

“Hi, I'm Clark Kent. Welcome to the building,” Clark said, trying to play it off that he didn’t know the woman in front of him.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t introduce myself. Lois Lane,” Lois chuckled and shook Isla’s hand.  
The veins in Isla's hand seem greener than any Lois had ever seen before. She was about to comment before she caught herself.   
Lois remembered reading an article that discussed how something like that can occur in certain people and not to draw attention to it, as they could be self-conscious of it.  
She looked up at Isla’s face instead and smiled.  
“Wow! Those are the greenest eyes I've ever seen,” Lois admitted, fascinated by the hue of them.  
“Thank you. I've had them for a long time,” Isla giggled at her private joke.  
She looked at Isla again. Her green sweater concealing most of her figure and ill-fitting jeans.   
'This girl is all about work,' Lois thought for an instant, before berating herself.  
Isla looked at Lois. White blouse, black jacket and trousers. All function, not much form.  
'This girl is all about work. Good,' Isla smirked internally.   
“Clark, I have to start dinner. Would you mind helping Isla with her stuff?” Lois asked, oblivious to Isla’s internal comment.  
“Oh no, I couldn’t-” Isla began, before Lois cut her off.  
“Don’t be silly, I can cook on my own and Clark would be more than happy to help,” Lois insisted.  
“Sure,” Clark agreed, not too eagerly.  
“Come back in a few for dinner Clark,” Lois said and kissed him lightly before heading into their apartment and leaving Clark alone with Isla.  
Clark and Isla looked at each other for a pregnant pause.  
‘Let’s see if Clark enjoys a game,’ Ivy thought mischievously.  
“Come in Clark, have a seat,” Isla said innocently, as she would if she were inviting any stranger in.  
Clark followed Isla in and looked around the apartment.  
It was spacious like his and Lois’, except for the clutter of boxes. The furniture was piled just inside the hall and wrapped in plastic sheeting.  
“If you could just start on the sitting room furniture? I’ll put the kettle on and I’ll make us some tea?” Isla asked.  
She stepped through to the kitchen and Clark got an idea.  
He used his superspeed to unwrap all the furniture and place everything around the room.  
He rearranged a few things including the chairs and coffee table. But he placed the couch in a position that dominated the living room.  
He listened for Isla working away in the kitchen and sat down into the deep loveseat.  
Isla exited the kitchen and turned left into the living room, her eyes first seeing Clark relaxing in the loveseat, as he intended.  
He gave her a wry smile as she took in the room.  
Clark had deliberately arranged the room to seem smaller, but cosier.   
“Wow Clark, you have done a great job! How were you so quick?! It’s like you’re a superhero,” Isla exclaimed in surprise.  
“Well I’d like to say I’m quick on my feet,” Clark joked.  
“Well for being my hero, you better put those feet up,” Isla giggled.  
She sat in the loveseat beside Clark and handed him a steaming mug of tea.  
He took a sip of it and sighed.  
“This tea is amazing Isla, what is it?” Clark asked.  
Isla blushed slightly.  
“It’s one of my own. I’ve always had a way with plants,” Isla answered coyly.  
Clark had realised what Isla had been doing and decided he was enjoying it.  
“Do you have any plants with you?” Clark asked innocently.  
Isla gave him a rueful smile.  
‘He’s getting it now,’ Isla thought to herself.  
“Yes I brought a few,” Isla said before standing and heading over to a nearby box.  
She opened it and carefully removed two small pots.  
She placed them down on the coffee table.  
They were a stunning red orchid and a striking blue orchid.  
Clark felt his pulse jump.  
“Those are lovely. I heard orchids as a flower have a meaning of their own? And that each colour represents a different set of aspects,” Clark said nonchalantly.  
Isla’s eyebrow arched quizzically at this.  
“They do. Do you know what they mean?” Isla asked. She was surprised, she hadn’t expected Clark to know that.  
Clark registered her curiosity and wondered how she’d react to his answer.  
“Well as far as I know, orchids are graceful flowers that represent beauty and rarity. The different shades of orchid carry their own meanings. Red has been known to represent courage. But it’d better known to symbolise love and passion. Blue can represent strength, but originally it was used to convey virility,” Clark said, sipping his tea.  
Isla was stunned, she hadn’t realised Clark had done his research.  
“Well done Mr Kent, that’s exactly it. How does a man know the romantic implications of orchids?” Isla asked innocently.  
“Well Ms. Rose, I actually was gifted a red and blue orchid by a woman who was very knowledgeable on botany,” Clark said.  
“Actually, you remind me of her,” Clark added in as innocent a tone as Isla.  
‘Ohh Clark, you’re really becoming fun,’ Isla thought to herself.  
“What was she like?” Isla asked, her voice lowering.  
“She was…passionate. She cared a lot about plants and she was very wilful. I admired her a lot. So, where did you move from?” Clark asked, redirecting the conversation back to more innocuous topics.  
Isla smirked at Clark’s intention and his praise.  
“I actually just moved from Gotham,” Isla remarked.  
‘Thankfully the tenant here was happy to give me their apartment and take my apartment in Gotham. He was also good enough to cover rent for both,’ Ivy thought naughtily to herself.  
“Why did you move?” Clark asked.  
“Well. I had a bad history in Gotham, which some people wouldn’t let go. But I met a man who treated me like someone who could have a fresh start and I decided Metropolis would be the best place to meet that man again,” Isla said.  
“Sounds like a lucky guy,” Clark said honestly.  
Isla smiled at that.  
“Would you excuse me a moment?” Isla asked.  
“Of course,” Clark replied.  
She got up and crossed the room, before stepping through a doorway on the far right of Clark’s eyeline.  
‘Clark decided to cool things off earlier, so it’s my prerogative to warm things up again,’ Isla reasoned.  
Isla looked in the plane mirror of her bedroom and deliberately turned.  
‘Looking like this certainly will keep Lois at ease, but I think Clark needs a little more effort,’ Isla decided.  
She pulled the sweater up and over her head.  
She discarded it on the floor and looked at the maroon lazy bra she was wearing.  
‘This would be fun. But, I feel Clark is enjoying our game, so I better not,’ Isla chuckled.  
She looked in her wardrobe and pulled out a burgundy cardigan, which she buttoned up just enough to cover the bra, but not her cleavage.  
She picked out a high waisted black denim skirt which ended on her mid-thigh and stepped into it.  
She checked herself in the mirror.   
She was looking attractive, but casual.  
‘God, nothing looks better than designer and nothing feels better than stolen,’ Ivy thought smugly.  
Clark was sat in the other room, curious as to what Isla was up to, but refrained from using his x-ray vision.  
He was enjoying the wait. A small niggling voice in his head was admonishing him for what he was doing.  
‘I’m having tea with a new neighbour. I’m just being polite, what’s wrong with that?’ Clark justified to himself.  
After a minute or so of effort, Isla had worked her hair with her hands from straight and plain, until it was wavy and tousled.  
She took out her makeup and worked with practiced efficiency.   
Mascara to make her lashes long and thick, with the benefit of making her eyes look wider.  
Eyeliner to really make the green of her eyes impossible to miss.  
Finally lipstick, as a tease, a red strong enough to be reminiscent of his cape.  
Where before had stood plain, demure Isla Rose, now looking back at her, stood an enthralling Isla Rose.   
Isla approved of each individual aspect of her appearance.   
She was exactly the sort of woman a husband would be happy to help with moving apartment.  
She was exactly the sort of woman a wife wouldn’t lend her husband to, for anything.  
Isla stepped back into the sitting room and smirked at Clark’s eyes widening.  
“I hope you don’t mind, I just wanted to get into something more comfortable,” Isla said and sat languorously beside Clark.  
“N-Not at all, it’s your home,” Clark stuttered half-genuinely. Isla had made a startling transformation in such a short time.  
“So, that your wife earlier? She's so pretty,” Isla cooed.  
“Yeah, I guess she is,” Clark agreed.   
He couldn’t help chuckle at this whole situation, but he had to admit he was enjoying it.  
“Hmmm...although she could use a little makeup and make an effort to dress up more, don’t you think?” Isla giggled.  
“Haha. Maybe she could get some tips from you?” Clark joked.  
“Oh really? You think I'm pretty?” Isla asked innocently, delighted by his implication.  
“Oh, well yeah I guess I do,” Clark chuckled nervously.  
“Oh thanks! I don’t know, I just try a few things,” Isla said modestly.  
“And no, I don’t think I’d help your wife,” Isla added slyly with a playful wink.  
Clark registered this remark and her expression.  
Isla shifted close to Clark on the loveseat.  
“You know you're pretty handsome yourself. Anyone ever tell you, you look like Superman?” Isla said breathily.  
Clark put his left arm over the back of the loveseat and turned his body to face Isla.  
He was overwhelmed with the scent of Ylang-ylang and jasmine.  
“No. No one ever has,” Clark said slowly.  
“Maybe without these glasses,” Isla murmured and leaned towards him.  
Isla reached up and carefully took Clark’s glasses off for the first time and put them on the coffee table.  
Clark registered Lois was the one who put those glasses on him for the first time.  
Isla placed her hands on Clark’s shoulders and firmly pushed him back into the armrest of the loveseat.  
Clark was on his back with Isla snaking her left leg over his and straddling him.  
His hands instinctively cupped the curl of her Isla’s hips and her back arched as she leaned down to kiss him.  
She kissed him tenderly, their lips meeting with tempered passion.  
She tasted as delicious as she had that night in her apartment.  
Clark was marvelling at how arousing it was for him as Clark Kent to be kissing her as Isla Rose.  
She deepened the kiss and lowered her waist into his, drawing their bodies together.  
She let the toxin and green flow into her face as her tongue extended into his mouth.  
Clark felt the poison of her kiss and felt his passion flare.  
His right hand gripped her ass and his left hand drifted down her leg for a moment before sliding up and slipping under her skirt.  
Isla shivered at the feeling of his cool wedding ring passing up her bare thigh and up towards her-.  
Clark’s phone rang.  
Clark groaned and his hand paused at the top of Isla’s thigh.  
Isla’s right hand reached into Clark’s pocket and withdrew his phone.  
She broke the kiss with a small gasp and looked at his phone.  
“It’s your wife, you better get back to her,” Isla said and handed Clark his phone.  
Clark answered albeit reluctantly and felt his mood sour as Isla threw her left leg back over and sat back on her side of the loveseat.  
“Hi?” Clark asked irritably.  
Isla looked at Clark, his annoyance at the interruption was very flattering to her, and she had to admit she had been tempted to let Lois’ call ring out.  
But, Lois had to think Isla was hopelessly plain and that she was no possibility for Clark. And cementing that idea in her mind would take choices in moments like this to do so.  
Clark hung up the phone.  
“I have to go. Lois is waiting for me,” Clark explained.  
They both stood and Isla walked Clark to the door.  
“That’s the best for her,” Isla said softly and gripped Clark’s left hand, tugging gently at his ring.  
She kissed him passionately and let a brief rush of toxin reach her lips and into him.  
She broke the kiss and gave him an assured smirk.  
“Just remember Clark, I’ll be waiting for you and a more fulfilling housewarming,” Isla said suggestively, emphasising the word fulfilling.  
Isla opened the door and playfully slapped Clark’s ass as he passed.  
She shut the door after him and lay with her back against the door.  
‘Now to think about how to get Lois’ trust,’ Isla thought and let her skin flush green.  
***  
“Superman?” Batman asked pointedly.  
“Yes?” Clark answered.  
“Nothing on the monitors?” Batman asked.  
“No. Nothing thankfully,” Clark answered. Monitor duty was tedious usually, but the fact it was so quiet made time drag and Clark had admittedly been daydreaming.  
“Superman. I’ve something I need to ask you,” Batman said levelly.  
Clark focused on Batman. This was not a usual statement.  
“Poison Ivy has gone missing,” Batman said.  
Clark felt his heart skip for a second.  
“Missing?” he asked obliviously.  
“Her movements in Gotham were hard to track in the last few weeks. I would be on her trail and then she’d suddenly disappear,” Batman said irritably.  
Clark paused at that.  
He had helped Ivy keep out of Batman’s notice. Especially when he had flown her from the botanical garden to the park and from there home.  
“Has she been active recently?” Clark asked innocuously.  
“No. There have been some small thefts in Gotham a few weeks back and they don’t match her MO, but something doesn’t add up,” Batman mused.  
“What sort of thefts?” Clark asked, he suspected he could guess what they may have been, but he needed to have it confirmed.  
“Womenswear and other items mostly, could be unrelated,” Batman remarked.  
“Could be,” Clark said, inwardly he was suspicious of Ivy though. Especially with her outfit that night in her apartment.  
“Could you keep an eye out for her in Metropolis?” Batman asked.  
Clark thought on his question for a split second.  
“I will,” Clark said honestly, though not in the way Batman meant.  
Batman left and Clark was stuck with the monotony of monitor duty.  
“Nothing to see?” a voice said.  
Clark swivelled in the chair and cracked a smile.  
“Now there is,” he chuckled.  
Diana Prince paused for a moment at his comment, before smiling in return.  
Clark drank in the sight of her like a dying man in the desert.  
Lois was pretty. Ivy was beautiful. But Diana. Diana was perfection.  
Long, flowing, raven black hair that cascaded down. It was full, with an almost impossible volume and shine.   
Her skin was flawless. Even with his array of visions, Clark had never noticed even the trace of a blemish or flaw in her complexion. He had no doubt in his mind Diana’s skin would rival, if not surpass Ivy’s.   
Her eyebrows were arched. Her nose was shaped. Her cheeks angled, but not harsh. Her eyes were the deepest shade of blue, so deep a man could lose himself in their enthralling gaze. Her lips were only adorned with a simple red lipstick, but they were curled in a smile that set Clark’s heart skipping beats.  
Her very expression seemed sculpted by the gods from whom she hailed. It radiated divine kindness. Clark was curious how it could change.  
But what Clark marvelled most was her body.  
Her every curve seemed moulded. Perfect contours that flowed in perfect measure. The nape of her neck to the curl of her shoulder and down the arch of her supple back.  
Her front was a sight to behold, an ample pair of breasts that refused to drop at the Earth’s insistence, but rather held firm. They were just contained by her red and blue armoured bustier that put her toned, smooth stomach and precisely proportioned curves on display. Clark imagined the feel of her hips in his grip and his eyes drifted to between her legs, wondering how she kept herself.  
His eyes trailed down her long, muscled legs to the top of her red and white knee high boots.  
Diana had to be the most beautiful woman alive.  
Diana coughed softly. Clark looked up at her, but instead of blushing he smiled back at her.  
“You better get going, my turn on monitors,” Diana said.  
“Thanks, Diana,” Clark said and promptly left.  
Diana paused for a moment and opened a line of communication.  
“Hey, are you there?” Diana asked.  
“Yeah sure, what’s up?” Hawkgirl answered.  
“Have you noticed anything off with Superman?” Diana asked carefully.  
“No? What are you thinking? Possession? Red Kryptonite?” Hawkgirl asked.  
“No. Nothing like that. Just seemed different,” Diana murmured, more to herself than Hawkgirl.  
The manner he had talking to her, and the way he looked at her,   
She had never seen Clark look at her like that.  
***  
Clark flew from the Watchtower towards Metropolis.  
His mind was still on the image of Diana standing in front of him.  
He flew distractedly, imagining the demigoddess. But he was drawn back to reality as he approached Metropolis by a familiar sound.  
“So you two met at work? That’s so cute. I wish I could be that lucky,” a familiar voice said.  
It was Ivy.  
Clark focused his hearing as he flew down towards New Troy.  
“Well honestly, you never know when you’ll find him,” Lois said.  
Clark alighted on the roof of Sullivan placed and speedily changed back to Clark Kent.  
He sped down the stairs to 1938 Sullivan Place and opened the door.  
He opened the door to find Lois sitting on a lounge chair, holding a glass of red wine.  
Opposite her on the couch was the modest, if slightly scruffy Isla Rose, holding an empty glass of her own.  
“Hi Clark. Any news from the office?” Lois asked.  
“No. I didn’t realise we were having company,” Clark said genially, he looked pointedly at Isla.  
Isla’s lip curled in an assured smirk.  
“Well I bumped into her in the hall and decided we should get to know our neighbours better, don’t you think?” Lois said.  
“You’re right Lois, I forgot myself for a second,” Clark joked.  
“Actually, Lois. I better go,” Isla said, her smirk for Clark vanished and replaced by almost pained apology for Lois.  
“Are you sure? You’re welcome to stay,” Lois said, looking to Clark for support.  
“Yes Ms Rose, you’re more than welcome,” Clark agreed, not too quickly.  
“No, I have to sort a few things this evening,” Isla said quietly.  
She put her glass down and stood up with an awkward hitch.  
Clark honestly couldn’t believe she was the same woman.   
And if he thought that, then he doubted anyone could determine her real identity.  
“Please, you can’t call me Ms Rose, just Isla, ok?” Isla nervously chuckled.  
Clark recognised the flash of mischief in her eye as she deliberately phrased it that way.  
He realised despite his wife being in the room with them, she had no idea of the subtext.  
“Ok. Isla,” Clark said deliberately.  
“Good,” Isla replied with a shy smile.   
‘He’s getting better at this sort of thing,’ Isla remarked to herself.  
She stepped past him and let a gentle waft release from her pores.  
Clark inhaled and felt a tingle run down his back.  
“I’ll talk to you soon Lois,” Isla said.  
“Goodbye Clark,” she added.  
She left and closed the door behind her with an unintended bang.  
“She’s so quiet, but isn’t the most graceful,” Lois commented.  
Clark gave a wry smile at that. She had no idea.  
“So, just bumped into her?” Clark asked.  
Lois gave an abashed smile.  
“Ok, she just seemed a bit lonely and I wanted her to feel more welcome. I actually really enjoyed talking to her. I think I’ll ask her over for coffee tomorrow,” Lois said.  
“That sounds like a nice idea,” Clark said, he was already wondering what Isla’s plan is.  
“So how about some pasta?” Clark asked.  
Lois looked up at him.  
“My hero.”  
***  
Isla closed the door behind her and heard Lois’ remark.  
‘Good. I’m clumsy and don’t know how to dress. But at least she thinks I’m nice,’ Isla thought to herself as her skin flushed green and she pulled her tired sweater off, revealing her leafy bustier.  
She hooked the waistband of her jeans with her thumbs and pulled down, revealing her leafy panties.  
She shook her head and released her thick red hair.  
She looked at herself in the mirror.  
This was the first time in about two weeks that she had completely shed Isla Rose and returned to being Poison Ivy.  
She rolled her neck with relieved tension, she had managed it. She had escaped Gotham and the Bat.  
She had made it to Metropolis.  
She listened as Lois suggested coffee tomorrow for her and Isla.  
‘I better make a note of that. Though Lois may have to do something about that,’ Ivy thought to herself smugly.  
She settled into the loveseat Clark had put in for her and listened to the domestic life of Clark Kent from the red orchid that was sat on the table in their hall.  
***  
Clark was roused from his sleep by a low noise.  
He got up carefully and pinpointed the sound, it was from outside the bedroom.  
He carefully padded out into the sitting room and followed the low, indistinct noise.  
As he rounded the corner he discovered the source.  
He walked up to the table and picked up the red orchid.  
“Mmm, there’s the Man of Steel I know,” Ivy purred.  
Clark looked through the neighbouring apartment and beyond to see Ivy in the same leafy bodysuit she had worn in Gotham while Clark was at dinner with Lois.  
“So, you’re making yourself comfortable in Metropolis I see?” Clark teased.  
“Well you can’t blame a girl, no Bat on my case for being me,” Ivy admitted.  
“He told me you had disappeared from Gotham and asked me to keep an eye out for you,” Clark said.  
Ivy paused at this.  
“And?” Ivy said coolly, trying not to bristle.  
“Well I am keeping an eye on you,” Clark said coyly.  
Ivy gave him a wide grin.  
“You are. And I’m certainly grateful. I haven’t done anything wrong,” Ivy said.  
‘Though I’m planning on it. Metropolis has much nicer places to find lingerie,’ Ivy thought to herself.  
“So Lois is inviting me over for coffee tomorrow?” Ivy asked innocently.  
“Yes. You seem like you want to become friends with her?” Clark asked curiously.  
“She is very good company, and she’s very kind to Isla,” Ivy admitted.  
“Though there’s a hitch to her coffee plan tomorrow,” Ivy said.  
“Oh?” Clark wondered.  
“Well, I think you were out of coffee when I checked,” Ivy replied.  
Clark looked over at their machine and Ivy was right.  
“How did you-” Clark started before he saw Ivy produce a half full bag of his favourite roast.  
“It looks like Lois will have to go all the way to Bakerline to get a new bag of your coffee,” Ivy said mock innocently.  
“Yeah, she doesn’t like me using my abilities for errands, so she’ll head out to get it,” Clark said.  
“Would you be around for that housewarming you were talking about?” Clark offered.  
Ivy smirked at that.  
“I think Lois has done a lot to make me feel welcome, but a housewarming from you would really fill me with gratitude,” Ivy replied suggestively.  
“Now back to your wife, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ivy promised.  
Clark smirked at her tone.  
He felt only a small twinge of guilt, which was overcome by the memory of their night in Gotham.  
Ivy waited until she was certain Clark had returned to bed before she got changed back into Isla Rose.  
She looked herself over, nondescript and unassuming.  
‘Perfect,’ Ivy thought smugly to herself.  
She knew the store that was about to lose a very expensive set of lingerie.  
‘Time to get myself a new housewarming present for my Man of Steel,’ Ivy thought wickedly and closed her door behind her.


	4. The Bending of Steel Ch.04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark visits his neighbour who has a gift for him, while Lois is out

Clark woke the next morning with Lois in his arms.  
‘Saturdays are always great,’ Clark thought.  
He got up and left Lois to sleep.  
He pulled out a tray.  
Set a plate with a knife and fork, and turned on the stove.  
He whistled as he cracked an egg and set to cooking sunshine toast, a Lois Lane favourite.  
He instinctively went for the coffee, before remembering his late night conversation with Ivy.  
He paused before opening the press and grabbed the tea instead.  
‘Lois generally takes tea first thing anyway,’ the more ‘complicated’ element of his thinking now assured him.  
He put on more toast, picked an errant daisy and put it in a glass.  
Once he was satisfied he was finished, he carefully put everything on a tray and using his superspeed he cleaned everything up.  
He picked up the tray and went in to the bedroom.  
“Good morning honey,” Clark said to his waking wife.  
***  
“Mmmm,” Ivy grumbled.  
She rolled across her bed and threw her legs across.  
Her feet found the floor and she slowly stood.  
She ran her right hand through her hair and walked into the ensuite.  
She looked down and realised she was already naked.  
“That’s handy,” she mumbled to herself and turned the hot water in the shower on.  
She stepped under and was immediately submerged in hot, steamy water.  
She ran her hands through her long lustrous hair and picked up a divine mix of oils and scents that she had collected from her plants. She poured a generous dollop into her palm and massaged it into her hair.  
She made sure it seeped through every hair and was washed out entirely.  
‘Now for the rest,’ Ivy thought to herself as she poured the same amount of the mix into her hands.  
‘Actually, it’s not often I have a superhero over,’ Ivy chuckled sinfully to herself and doubled the amount of the mix.  
She rubbed it into the nape of her neck, her full breasts and nipples that pointed as she worked the lather in. She applied it into her smooth, toned stomach and her full hourglass hips, before she massaged it into her firm ass. She felt a tingle of satisfaction shoot through her, as her hands moved from her ass, around her hips and between her legs.  
She gently began rubbing the lather around her puffy pussy lips. Her hands edged closer and closer as she imagined Clark on his knees, kissing his way up to her mound.  
She stopped herself before she pushed her wet fingers inside herself.  
‘This way, when he gets me hot and heavy, I’m more toxic later,’ Ivy persuaded herself.  
She knew he seemed to act more instinctive and primal when he was tasting her toxins.  
She felt a wicked pride at how what would definitely kill any other man, Clark had revelled in.  
She reluctantly moved down her shapely legs and fine feet.  
Once she had scrubbed every inch of her body, she turned off the water and stepped out.  
She looked in the mirror.  
Her tall, alluring form was glistening with the hot water and her hair was smooth and straight.  
‘If he noticed me right now, I think he’d take me here and now. And poor Lois would think it was an emergency,’ Ivy thought unkindly.  
‘Good morning Clark,’ Ivy thought to herself, posing with her right hand on her hip.  
***  
“Mmm Clark, that was delicious,” Lois said through the last mouthful of toast.  
She looked across at her husband.  
She was so lucky, standing on the balcony of their apartment, looking out over Metropolis.  
“Better get dressed,” Lois announced and went back inside.  
“Remember to lock the door after you when you’re coming in,” Lois called.  
“Sure honey,” Clark answered.  
He listened carefully and stepped back in.  
He waited until he heard the bedroom door close and he locked the balcony door.  
Once he heard the door open, he stepped in place for the sound needed and unlocked the balcony door.  
As far as Lois could tell, he had just stepped in and locked the door.  
“Thanks Clark, I’m happier when I know it’s all locked,” Lois said.  
“Of course, all locked up. Front door is the only way in or out,” Clark joked.  
“Did you not want coffee this morning?” Lois asked with a mock exasperated smile at his silly joke.  
“Actually a cup now sounds great,” Clark replied, his heart skipping a beat.  
Lois walked across to the coffee maker.  
“Clark? Where’s the coffee?” Lois asked.  
***  
Ivy sipped from her mug.  
“Umf, that is good coffee,” Ivy sighed, holding the errant bag Lois was searching for.  
Stolen just felt so much better against your skin.   
Stolen tasted so much better, whether it was coffee or a man.  
She put the mug down and started working on her hair.  
Instead of her usual full tresses, she worked long flowing waves and curls into it.  
She wanted to look her best for Clark, and also maybe try out a new look for a new city.  
Once she was satisfied, she applied her signature perfume to her pulse points.  
She also added a dab between her breasts and between her legs.  
‘Now, what to wear?’ Ivy thought to herself.  
She looked over the collection she had ‘obtained’ between Gotham and last night in Metropolis.  
After a moment of deliberation, she picked up a red push up bra with a black lace trim.  
She picked up the matching panties and started getting dressed.  
***  
“Hey Isla, I have to go out and grab some coffee. Maybe call over in 30 minutes?” Lois said hopefully on the phone.  
Clark did his best to look busy.  
His heart was pounding in his chest.  
“Ok, talk to you soon,” Lois said and hung up the phone.  
“Clark? I’m going out to get coffee, I’ll be back in about 30,” Lois called as she put on her coat.  
“Ok honey, see you in a while,” Clark replied as coolly as he could.  
Lois opened the door and closed it after her.  
Clark went over to the door.  
He paused as he heard Lois walk down the hall.  
Once he heard the door to the stairwell close, he opened the door and stepped into the hall.  
He locked the door and walked down to 1940 Sullivan Place.  
He stopped at the door, plagued by a brief moment of indecision, before he knocked on the door.  
In a moment, the door opened and Clark was face to face with Ivy.  
It was the first time he had seen her as Ivy since that night in Gotham.  
He forgot how her green skin aroused him.  
But she had changed things.  
Her hair was wavy and tousled. It was that same fiery red, but she had that effortless ‘just rolled out of bed’ look. Her scent was that sensual blend of flowers and pheromones that tingled the nostrils and thrilled the heart.  
Her face was lightly made up, with eyeliner and mascara to draw his eyes to hers. Those green eyes were captivating, deeper than anything he had ever seen. Her skin was flawless as ever, flush with green and toxins.   
Her smile was wickedly knowing, those full red lips and sparkling eyes promising that this morning would be exciting and satisfying, certainly nothing Lois would approve of.  
His gaze blatantly traced from her fine chin, down her supple neck, to the black silk kimono she was wearing. It was open, revealing her full bust, supported by a red bra with black lace. Her toned stomach was on display and led to a matching panty.  
As always, though he couldn’t determine how, she looked like she was in six inch heels, but she was barefoot.  
“Hello Clark,” Ivy murmured huskily.  
His black hair, chiselled features and baby blue eyes were breath taking every time.  
She looked over his tall, muscled frame, hidden by his purposefully ill-fitting clothes. She knew exactly what he looked like underneath, but this wasn’t Superman, this was Clark Kent.  
Her pussy tingled at the thought of her being the woman to seduce both Superman and Clark Kent.  
“Lois will be back in about 30,” Clark said stupidly, he knew Ivy knew, he was just distracted by her almost impossibly beautiful form.  
“Good, plenty of time for fun,” Ivy replied and pulled Clark inside.  
She shut the door and turned to face him.  
The apartment was filled with Ivy’s scent and low light.  
Clark looked at her and relented.  
He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
He was flooded with toxins in an instant and felt his heart start hammering.  
‘Now, he’s getting how to start,’ Ivy thought to herself.  
She insistently put her hands on his chest and pushed him, directing from the hall, further into her apartment.  
Clark’s hands went instinctively under the kimono and grabbed her ass.  
Ivy moaned in his mouth and her tongue extended into his mouth.   
She angled him around some of her more recently ‘acquired’ decorations and into her bedroom.  
Clark realised where they were and pivoted around.  
He threw Ivy on the bed and took her knees in his hands.  
Ivy gave a wicked giggle as she bounced off the mattress and smirked at how Clark was taking charge.  
His hands glided up from her knees to her hips, where they grabbed the waist of her panties and slowly pulled down.  
He pulled them down past her knees and feet, until he dropped them at his feet.  
Ivy looked at him expectantly, the green of her skin darkening.  
He kissed up the inside of her thighs, sending shivers down her spine each time.  
The scent of her intensified as his mouth climbed toward the juncture of her thighs.  
Ivy was practically holding her breath, suppressing the anticipation building in her as Clark made his way to her pussy.  
He reached her lips and paused. He looked up at Ivy, her eyes wide with passion and her mouth slightly open.  
He leaned in and kissed her smooth lips.  
Ivy’s eyelids fluttered as Clark kissed her down there for the first time.  
He slowly pushed his tongue inside her and tasted the sweetness of her.  
It was strong and sweet, though Clark could register something else.  
It was like the toxins he tasted in her mouth, but with what he guessed were pheromones.  
He felt his member begin to stiffen, and he realised he needed more.  
He began exploring her with his tongue and his hands slipped under the kimono, before firmly gripping her ass.  
“Oh Clark,” Ivy sighed as he began eating her out.  
He found her clit and began massaging it with his tongue.  
“Mmmm, that’s it,” Ivy sighed again.  
Clark felt a hunger in himself, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He greedily buried his face between Ivy’s legs.  
She felt her arousal climb and her firm legs began curling around his shoulders, pulling him in.  
Clark felt this and pulled her towards him, his tongue reaching as far inside her as he could.  
Ivy felt herself close.  
“Clark. I’m so close,” Ivy moaned breathily.  
Clark redoubled his efforts and increased his speed.  
“Oh fuck!” Ivy cried.  
Her hips bucked and her back arched as she climaxed.  
Ivy’s eyelids fluttered and every nerve in her body tingled at the sensation.  
Clark’s mouth flooded with Ivy’s sweetness.  
It was strong and smooth. However good she smelled, it was nothing compared to the taste of her. Clark lapped it up furiously, not wanting to lose a single drop of her addictive cum.  
Ivy felt her senses begin to return as Clark slowly stood up.  
He took off all his clothes in an instant of superspeed.  
His eyes were glazed over, like they had been the last time she had taken him to bed. His lips and chin wet from her cum.  
“Well, it’s a good thing you have that handy superspeed. Isn't it, Man of Steel?” Ivy said wickedly.  
Clark smiled at the flush woman with her legs spread invitingly for him and leaned forward.  
He rested his unsheathed member at her wet lips for an instant, before pushing forward and parting her lips, burying his cock inside her.  
Ivy gasped as he claimed her tightness with a single thrust.  
It was deliciously pained. Clark withdrew until he was only inside her with the tip, before thrusting hard inside her.  
He began thrusting with his full length, but far stronger than he would with Lois.  
Ivy looked up at Clark, he was losing his gentleness.   
He was consumed by lust for her.   
She loved it.  
She’d be sore sitting with his wife later, but she didn’t care.  
He slowed himself and was more tender, as if remembering himself.  
This proved to be more tantalising and felt wickedly good for Ivy.  
Clark lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and angled down into her.  
Ivy lay back as Clark entirely controlled her body.  
She loved how his eyes had widened at the sight of her in her stolen lingerie.  
She wanted to see what she could do with him like this.  
“Clark? I’m going to put this somewhere safe,” Ivy gasped between him filling her.  
She took his left hand off her hip and clasped it in her right.  
Her left hand gripped his wedding ring and pulled it off.  
Clark remembered himself at the sight of Ivy holding his wedding band.  
She gave him a sinful grin and dropped it into her cleavage.  
Clark felt a dirty thrill at that and continued fucking her.  
“So Clark? Enjoying being complicated?” Ivy asked slyly.  
“Yes. Yes I am,” Clark grunted, he was very close.  
“Well let me give you a present,” Ivy moaned.  
She leaned up and Clark kissed her deeply.  
Clark felt Ivy breathe into him, he could feel something more in this kiss than any of the others she had given him.  
She lay back. Her skin was pale, with only green tendrils radiating across it.  
She looked at him.  
She watched as the green spread from his lips, across his face and into his eyes, where it lingered a moment, before disappearing.  
She felt herself on the edge at the realisation of what she had just done for him.  
Clark’s head cocked for an instant.  
He heard Lois in the hall.  
Ivy gripped him with her cunt and came with a throaty moan.  
Clark heard Lois reach the door and fish for her keys.  
He thrust deep inside Ivy furiously, until he climaxed with a deep grunt.  
As Lois knocked on the door of the apartment, her husband finished.  
“Clark? My hands are full, can you open the door?” Lois said in the hall, two doors down.  
“Alright, I’ve got to go. Lois is back,” Clark said breathlessly, from pleasure and the amount of toxins and pheromones from Ivy.  
Ivy reached up and pulled Clark down, kissing him hungrily, tasting her gift in his mouth.  
“Alright. Until next time, Clark,” Ivy said with a lustful tone.  
Clark dressed in superspeed and ran to the balcony.  
“Clark?! Where are you? Open the door!” Lois said impatiently, she was surprised he was taking this long.  
Clark took an instant to ensure no one was watching, before flying from Ivy’s balcony to his own.   
He opened the door he previously left unlocked, locked it and crossed the room.  
“Sorry Lois, was busy in the other room,” Clark apologised as he opened the door.  
“Well Clark, for someone as quick as you, you'd think you'd be faster,” Lois chided him and entered their apartment, laden with coffee.  
She dumped the coffee on the counter and set to preparing the machine.  
“How was the traffic?” Clark asked.  
“It was fine, though there was a cordon off because of a robbery,” Lois replied.  
Clark’s attention piqued at this.  
“A robbery?” Clark followed curiously.  
“Yeah, of all places it was a-” Lois answered and was about to elaborate, when they both heard a knock on the door.  
“That must be Isla. Clark, get the door. And stall her!” Lois hissed quietly.  
Clark left the kitchen and walked to the door.  
He opened the door to see the shy, unremarkable Isla Rose on the doorstep.  
“Well, it’s good you don’t keep me waiting Clark, unlike your wife,” Isla said slyly.  
Somehow, the demure confidence and suggestive tone of Ivy coming from the plainly dressed Isla Rose was more arousing to Clark.  
“So stalling me? What could that involve?” Isla said coyly.  
“How did you-” Clark started, before Isla put her left index finger on his lips.  
“Ah. Clark. Every woman has her secrets. Also, you better not forget this again, or I may keep it.” Isla threatened half seriously.  
She reached down the front of her frayed green sweater and pulled out Clark’s wedding ring.  
She took his left hand and slid the ring back on smoothly.  
She looked up at him and kissed him passionately.  
They held the kiss for a moment longer than was safe and Clark realised he wasn’t sure which was more arousing. Kissing the known super villain Poison Ivy in secret, or kissing the ordinary Isla Rose she was masquerading as in public.  
She stepped back just as they both heard from inside.  
“Clark? Is Isla there? Invite her in,” Lois called.  
Isla gave Clark a sly wink as she zipped up his trousers and stepped around him.  
As she did, gone was the self-assured sexiness and confidence and Isla Rose as Lois knew her. stepped into eyeline. All shy, unassuming and awkward.  
“Hi Isla. Clark, didn‘t you say you were heading out today?” Lois asked.  
“Oh yeah, I’ll see you both later,” Clark replied.  
“Bye Clark,” Isla said quietly, performing for his wife.  
Clark promptly left and made for the rooftop.  
He changed in an instant and flew up into the air, listening back to Isla and Lois talking.  
***  
“Did now not suit?” Lois asked delicately. Isla seemed like she just rolled out of bed. She had no makeup on, her hair was dishevelled and her clothes scruffy.  
“No? Why?” Isla said, playing the ‘oblivious to how I look’ part.   
It was safer than the ‘I just fucked your husband, but I was looking prettier before’ truth.  
“Are you alright?” Lois asked. She was distracted by Isla shifting in her chair.  
“Yes. Sorry. Just needed to find the right spot,” Isla answered particularly.  
She was tender from Clark’s hammering of her pussy and she was trying to hold as much of his thick, white seed inside her.  
“Cream in your coffee?” Lois asked Isla.  
“No, I think I’ve had enough cream today,” Isla said in as sheepish as tone as she could, considering how much she was enjoying innuendo in front of Clark’s wife.  
“So Isla, any guy in your life?” Lois asked innocuously.  
Isla made a show of shifting in her seat and blushing.  
“So there is?” Lois fished.  
“Well, there is. But-” Isla began honestly.  
“Isla, you can make whatever excuses you’re going to make, but if there’s a guy for you just go for it!” Lois said assuredly.  
Isla suppressed a laugh.  
How little Lois knew.  
“Ok. I don’t think he’ll see me now, but he will soon,” Isla said.  
***  
Clark landed at Watchtower and was greeted by Diana.  
He felt his costume tighten at the groin at the sight of the demigoddess.  
Despite bedding Ivy not even an hour ago, he felt himself ache for the Amazon in front of him.  
She was simply…perfection.  
There was no woman on Earth who was more desirable than Diana Prince.  
Diana noticed Clark looking at her hungrily again, but she had to admit, she found herself looking at him.  
His broad, powerful shoulders, muscular chest and bulging arms assured her. He was truly a Man of Steel.  
She could smell something she hadn’t before, and though she couldn’t tell what it was, it was coming from Clark. Whatever it was, she felt herself tingle at it.  
“Clark, it’s…good to see you,” Diana greeted him.  
“Same to you Diana, are you free to talk?” Clark asked, he noticed her manner had shifted slightly.  
‘Yes, of course,’ she thought to herself, unbidden thoughts flooding her mind.  
“No. I, can’t right now,” Diana said briskly, and took flight.  
What was wrong with her?  
It was if she had seen Clark as a man for the first time, and her body reacted to it.  
‘What was that smell?’ Diana thought to herself.  
Clark stood confused as Diana flew away.  
“Kal? Can I talk to you for a moment?” he heard a voice say behind him.   
He turned to see Kara Zor-El, known as Supergirl to most.  
She was tall, taller than Lois and Ivy, but not quite as tall as Diana.  
With flaxen blond hair, piercing blue eyes and full lips almost always curled to smile.  
Upon Clark turning to face her, her eyes widened and she felt her nostrils tingle.  
She could sense a cloud of pheromones all around Clark.  
He was breathing them too.  
Without meaning to consciously, she inhaled and they flooded her senses.  
She felt her perceptions alter and she looked at Clark through her addled eyes.  
“So Kal, how have you been?” Kara asked smoothly.  
She was less focused on his eyes and more on his chest.  
She forgot how muscular he was.  
Clark took her question at face value and didn’t notice her distracted attention.  
“I’m good, been learning a lot about myself and that everything isn’t as simple as I thought,” Clark said honestly.  
***  
“Lois, this is really good coffee,” Isla said quietly.  
“Thank you. It’s Clark’s favourite, over from Bakerline. That’s why I was late,” Lois apologised.  
‘Oh I know,’ Isla thought to herself.  
“No no, It’s fine. I just enjoy it,” Isla said quickly.  
“Well thank you. Did you hear about the robbery?” Lois said.  
Isla paused.  
“Robbery?” Isla asked innocently.  
“Yeah. There was a robbery out in Bakerline last night apparently. Some high end ‘adultwear’ shop,” Lois answered.  
“Adultwear?” Isla asked naively.  
Lois looked at Isla.  
‘Wow she is sheltered,’ Lois thought.  
“Lingerie,” Lois explained candidly.  
“Oh,” Isla blushed.  
‘Better keep a lower profile in future,’ Isla thought inwardly.  
‘But maybe Clark won’t mind if I keep wearing them for him,’ Isla thought wickedly.  
“Any leads?” Isla asked innocently.  
“No, apparently nothing like they’d ever seen,” Lois replied.  
‘No. I’m certainly not,’ Isla crowed smugly as she sipped from her cup.  
***  
“You’re right, things aren’t simple. Things are…complicated,” Kara murmured as she stepped closer.  
She didn’t know what had gotten over her, she felt an array of confusing sensations and conflicting feelings, but her body knew what it wanted.  
Clark noticed the shift in her behaviour and felt himself react.  
Kara was…a different sort of woman compared to Ivy, or Diana.  
Kara was tall, with pale skin, that was without blemish or fault in same way as Ivy.  
Her natural blonde hair was smooth, straight and shone in the reflected starlight.  
Her eyes were piercing blue and Clark knew, even without her abilities, they could see right through any man.  
Her face had an innocence and youth that many men would desire and worship in actresses of screen and…other areas.  
Her lips were red and full, contrasting her other features.  
Her suit bustier was tight and formfitting, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her exposed midriff showed a toned, perfect stomach and below was a flowing red flared circle skirt, that fluttered in the breeze.  
Her legs stretched to knee high red boots that added a maturity to the essentially cheerleader look.  
“I think you’re right Kal. Can we head somewhere more ‘solitary’ to discuss this further?” Kara asked, with her hand on her right hip and her left hand on his chest.  
Clark looked her up and down again.  
She looked as she always had, but was biting her lower lip and had her body a hairs breadth from his.  
“Sure Kara, let’s go,” Clark said and took off, with his cousin close behind him.


End file.
